In the Name of Love
by Breyton2009
Summary: Breyton story. summary inside not really good. two girls in love, victoria pulls brooke away from peyton some other stuff will happen just read and find out if you want me to continue
1. Being Pulled away from the one I love

Title: In the Name of Love

Pairings: Brooke/Peyton

Summary: The two friends at sixteen are caught in bed by Victoria. She than pulls Brooke out of tree hill high sending her off to private school. Both girls are distraught by this just after they just discovered their love for one another. Will Brooke and Peyton be able to survive this or Can Peyton figure out a way to bring Brooke back? Just read and find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own them if I did these two would be a couple on the show.

A/N: This is not obviously based on any storyline in OTH. There is no Lucas love triangle drama. If you do not like the idea of two girls being together well than don't read it simple as that. Basically its about young love being ripped apart by a disapproving mother. Let me know if you want me to continue this. Thank you to all who have read my other stories.

Reviews: Absolutely that's what keeps me writing.

Part 1

Being Pulled away from the one I love:

Brooke Davis…she ruled the school. Only till when her mother found her in bed with another girl only it wasn't just any girl it was her best friend, Peyton Sawyer. They were sixteen years old but since Brooke's mother did not approve of this at all she took her out of Tree Hill immediately sending her off to some other school in Charlotte, North Carolina. Peyton didn't know how to feel at the point she just knew she didn't want to loose her best friend that she has known for most of her life. Brooke became furious and filled with such sadness because of what this would do since she realized that she is in love with her best friend. Her mother was never really part of her life now suddenly she wants to play mommy and that made Brooke even more upset.

"**How dare she take me out of my school. I'm going to be a sophomore damn it…she is never home than suddenly oh you in bed with Peyton you have to go to private school…I hate her." Brooke says complaining to Peyton who just sat there listening watching her pace the floor back and forth. "I'm supposed to try out for head captain hell this is where I belong this is my home Peyton…I don't want to be away from you Peyton."**

"**I know you don't but obviously you have no choice. I told my dad what happened…your mother is a bitch simple as that. You won't be that far from me…I will come see you whenever possible I promise." **

**Peyton than walks up to Brooke looking her in the eyes wrapping her arms around the girl. Brooke laid her head on Peyton's shoulder as tears came pouring out.**

"**This is hard I can't say goodbye to you. We have always been side by side. I can't do this not after everything."**

**Larry knocks on his daughter's door. "I'm sorry but Brooke your mother is here."**

**Both girls pull apart, Peyton wipes Brooke's tears away.**

"**Thanks dad she'll be down in a minute…we need a few."**

"**Alright but please be quick." He says before walking back downstairs.**

**Peyton turns to Brooke. "You will rule that school like you did Tree Hill. I don't want to see you like this. I love you don't ever forget that…I will always be here for you."**

"**You promise?"**

"**I promise now get going B. Davis before the bitch comes in here." Peyton says getting a small laugh out of Brooke.**

**Peyton watched Brooke walk away following her downstairs. Just before Brooke opened that door she went up to Peyton kissing her passionately on the lips. They looked at one another talking in silence than Brooke was out of the door heading to her mother's car. Victoria was yelling something to Brooke. Just before she went into the car she looked back at Peyton one more time not knowing when they will see each other again. When the car was no longer in sight Peyton closed the door. Larry went up to his daughter trying to comfort her as best as he could.**

"**Brooke will be okay she's very strong. I will find a way to get her back here."**

"**I hope so I miss her already." Peyton says crying in her dad's arms.**

**After sometime Peyton finally calmed down. Larry decided he didn't want his daughter to be sad anymore and was going to make her happy again.**

"**Hi yes this is Larry Sawyer I need to find the best Lawyer possible…not its about Brooke Davis…Victoria pulled out of Tree Hill…uh huh alright, so is it possible to get temporary custody of her so I can put her back in Tree hill High?…Alright good…yeah that will make Peyton happy…thank you so much bye bye." Larry says hanging up the phone as he turns around Peyton is standing there. He assumed she had heard the whole thing. "How much did you hear?"**

"**Pretty much everything so you going to bring her back to live with us?" Peyton asked her father.**

"**I'm going to try my best it won't be easy but I will try."**

**Peyton hugged her father running upstairs to call Brooke. Brooke was just sitting in the car looking out the window just thinking about Peyton when suddenly she feels her phone vibrate. It was Peyton she just left this had to be something good or bad. She didn't care at the moment Victoria was there so she answered it.**

"**Brooke good news so yeah don't say a word don't even say hi just listen to me…She's there so just say yes or no. My dad is getting a lawyer to find a way to get you to live with us so you hang in there for me. If it happens you would want to live with me right…just say yes or no don't let your mother know just act happy because soon you will be home…home with me."**

"**yes of course." Brooke says jumping for joy inside hanging up the phone.**

"**Why you so happy for?" Victoria snickered at her daughter.**

"**I'm just happy mother." She says sarcastically. "Wake me up when we get there I need my rest." Brooke says shutting her eyes. *I owe Peyton big time for this she is always saving me.* She thinks to herself.**

**To be continued.**


	2. bringing my girl home

A/N: these updates are going to take some time and yes I moved a little bit fast with what is going to happen when you read this.

Part 2

**BRINGING MY GIRL HOME**

_Brooke and Peyton. Were they a couple? The rumor kept filling throughout Tree Hill High. Peyton didn't mind all the extra attention and she made sure everyone knew the rumors were true. Some were okay with it and others well didn't really agree with it. Who says love had to be perfect anyways? They talked on the phone everyday since Brooke got pulled out forced to go to another school. It was evident these two were going to make it work no matter what Victoria says. As for Peyton she had been made Head Captain of the Raven cheerleaders. It just wasn't the same without Brooke, Peyton hated doing this. She only did it for Brooke. All her friends tried to take her mind away keeping her spirits up but they weren't Brooke. It was just no use…Peyton felt alone, she just wanted Brooke Back._

_On the other hand Brooke Davis did rule the new school. Against Victoria wishes Brooke came out to everyone declaring that she is in fact interested in boys and girls but the only person that would get her full attention would only be Peyton. Flatter as she was to get hit on almost everyday she turned them down so quick they didn't know what hit them. She couldn't believe her mother did this to her. Brooke decided to continue being who she was even though Victoria clearly disapproved. Brooke is in love with Peyton. She will never let distance stop loving her. They shared a special moment and was wondering if she will ever be able to see where it will go. Brooke hated charlotte she had no idea when she will be able to return to Tree Hill. She just hoped and prayed she would be back in Tree Hill soon if not she knew there would be a cheerleading competition there I which she would be able to see Peyton. Most of the time Brooke had been living alone just as she had in Tree Hill. She hated her mother everyday and that anger she had inside is only growing more each day she is suck in Charlotte._

_**********************************************_

_Peyton came home to see that her father was waiting for her. She just hoped he had good news to tell her. _

"Okay dad the awkward silence is freaking me out…so what happened?"

Larry clears his throat. "There is no easy way to say this but we are able to get Brooke Davis if Victoria agrees in which is going to be hard. Peyton your sixteen years old. Your young and there will be other people. I know this is hard but its going to be impossible to convince Victoria to let her daughter live with us."

"But dad you won't know unless you try. Please daddy you need to try." Peyton pleads not liking what he said at all. "I love her…Victoria is never around. You know whatever I don't care. Just give up without trying. I was right people always leave." She says storming out the door.

_Larry didn't like seeing his daughter like this. Brooke had came into Peyton's life a few years prior to Anna's death. He knew what Brooke meant to Peyton. He just didn't' realize how much till his daughter stormed off. He didn't know what to do or say but his daughter is right. Larry had to go back to work soon so for the next week or so he did his damnest to convince Victoria to let Brooke live with them. She finally gave in only there was conditions which Larry agreed but wasn't sure how well that will go down with Peyton. Since Peyton had avoided her father because of their last conversation she started losing hope. People always leave._

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SAWYER GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!!" Larry yelled upstairs over the loud music.

_Peyton reluctantly came downstairs to the kitchen where her father is sitting._

"You need to listen very well. I got Victoria to agree letting Brooke live with us. Now the thing is you two need to settle down on whatever it is your doing."

"I will not hide that with Brooke. I want to be with her and I'm not going to deny that." Peyton says than her father just glares at her. "though Brooke being here is good thank you daddy. I love you for that I do but whenever she gets here can't you just ignore that fact."

"When she gets here I will talk to you two but really your young you might just be going through phase sweetie."

Peyton ignore the comment. "When will she be here?"

_Suddenly the door rings. Peyton looked at her father. He just laughed telling her to just answer the door. She straighten herself up before she answered just in case. Brooke is standing out in the rain waiting for someone to open the door. She rang the door bell again getting a little bit more impatient._

"Open up P. Sawyer, I'm cold. Did I forget to say its raining. Damn it open up please I'm sure you look." Brooke says from outside the door.

Peyton opens the door. "Brooke you're here…hurry come in you must be freezing." She says with a mocking tone.

"Not funny." Brooke says hugging Peyton. "I missed you so much."

"Feelings are mutual." Peyton replies with a smile.

_Larry welcomes Brooke back home. He saw how happy his daughter was and decided to give the girls some alone time. He figured the conversation could wait till later so he went over to the high school to enroll Brooke back in._

_Peyton and Brooke just laid on just looking at one another as if they just saw each other for the first time._

"You know Peyt I owe you a lot. Victoria says this is just a phrase that it will just pass. She's wrong…Peyton?" she asked realizing she was in la la land. "Peyton did you hear anything I just said?"

Peyton is pulled out of her daze. "Oh uh sorry what were you saying?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "What's on your mind?"

"Just that my dad is leaving in a couple of days. I am happy you're here but I'm worried about what my dad needs to talk to us about on the conditions Victoria left him."

"We'll listen to them but whenever have I ever listened to my mother?" Brooke asked raising her eyebrow at Peyton.

"Almost never." Peyton says leaning in for a kiss. "Welcome back home just so you know your captain now I'm so done with it."

_Both girls just laugh as they both ended up making out till Larry came home. The rain started to pour hard than the thunder roared so loud that it startled both girls._

"Shit!" They said at the same time.

"Whatever shall I do with you P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked seductively.

"Hmm anything you want B. Davis." Peyton replies with a wink.

To be continued…not the greatest of all chapters but just so you know they are initially a couple they never really clarified that Peyton just agreed to the rumors is all. Call it friends with benefits type deal though it seems they are in a relationship but that is just every ones assumption. Just wanted to let ya'll know that.


	3. Define what we are

A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this story. I apologize for the delay of the updates internet has been acting crazy and I think finally its working well for now anyways. Alright just to make it clear Peyton and brooke are not really a couple yet I'm going to be bringing a new character I can't say who yet but she is going to cause a little trouble between the two girls.

Part 3

**DEFINE WHAT WE ARE**

_Since Brooke is back at Tree Hill High she is again the center of attention. She walks down those halls everyday proud of who she is. Along side Brooke stood Peyton as always. They did as any couple would do only they weren't a couple. Out of their closest friends Nathan seemed to think otherwise. Actually it was everyone but the girls who thought they were a couple. According to both Peyton and Brooke they were just friends but actions speak louder than words._

_Nathan and Peyton. They dated off and on but they remained good friends after their final break up. He long before knew of the growing feelings between the two best friends before they even did. Nathan being a guy an all had always pictured his two friends together and with their closeness they had it was definitely more than friendship and he wondered how long before the two friends would realize that themselves if they haven't already._

"Quit kidding yourselves…you two are a couple." Nathan exclaims to his friend Peyton who seems unconvinced.

Peyton rolls her eyes. "No we aren't in a relationship…just two people having fun." _**okay so maybe it appears that we are a couple but we aren't. Are we?**_

"Well you sure act like a couple not only in my eyes but in everyone else's eyes too." Nathan says than blurts out the next question. "Your in love with Brooke aren't you?" _**Peyton can be so stubborn sometimes.**_

"What kind of question is that Nathan?" she asked avoiding the question. _**Does everyone seem to think I'm in love with her. I don't even know what I feel everything is just so screwed up. She is just my friend, right?**_

"Just answer it." _**I know she does I could see it she needs to quit denying it. **_

_Just in the nick of time Brooke attaches herself to Peyton. There was a sigh of relief from Peyton. _

"So P. Sawyer I'm thinking who needs 4th period lets skip it. You in Nathan?" _**I don't see what Peyton ever saw in Nathan. Though there was that one time well Davis we don't want to go there now do we do…damn Peyton is looking hot in that skirt. Oh my god she is actually getting better at fashion…all my doing!!**_

"I would but I'm going to uh go." He says turns to Peyton. "We'll talk later." _**I hope Peyton realizes just how much of a good thing she has before its too late. To me Brooke is the one that wants a relationship not Peyton. **_

Brooke ignores Nathan as he walks away. "So do you want too?"

"Come on lets go." Peyton says wrapping her arms around Brooke's waist.

_**I would do anything for her. As I watch Nathan walk away I keep thinking of what he had asked me. I knew he was right but right now I didn't want to be in a relationship. As far as Brooke goes I know she feels the same on relationships or at least I think so. We are fine being whatever we are whatever that is. We are fine being just Peyton and Brooke. I knew sooner or later Nathan is going to want an answer to the question. Am I in love with Brooke? I just don't…I just don't want to face…not yet anyways. I just want to enjoy what we have now is that so wrong?**_

_Brooke noticed Peyton in deep thought about something. It was either about the conversation she had with Nathan or the one with Larry before he left for sea._

_**I know her all too well and she is just going to skip around on whatever I ask her. **_"Um Peyton you seem a little loss in thought what you thinking about? If its about what your dad said given obviously I am happy to back here but if its going to cause trouble between you two I could always go back with my mother." _**I really am happy to be back but Peyton isn't the same she is hiding something or doing that typical Peyton thing she always does.**_

"Your not causing any trouble between us. I meant what I said to him. I won't hide who I am or what we do together."

_**She is definitely hiding something. **_"Hmm well that's good so what were you and Nathan talking about?"

"If we were a couple or not. Just the same thing everyone wonders about."

"Oh." Brooke says sounding disappointed.

"I mean its not like you want a relationship or anything, right?"

"No of course." _**that is such a lie I do want it but if she doesn't I just can't risk it. Just act cool Davis so you do love her but what the hell are we doing if we aren't in a relationship. Friends with benefits? Sure awhile ago I would be fine with it but now I just don't know. **_"We are just friends having a good time." She says with a wink covering up any hurt she felt.

_That is all Peyton needed to hear not realizing just how much she is hurting Brooke as she leaned in for a kiss she pulled away._

"Did I do something wrong?" Peyton asked Brooke who wondered what made Brooke change.

Brooke just avoids the question. "Can we just go to school?" _**that's the only answer I could come up with. Maybe I read Peyton wrong the whole time. I guess friends is better than nothing right or whatever the hell we are doing.**_

_Peyton agreed. Brooke wanted more and she wasn't sure "just having fun" was going to last much longer. The roles did somehow switch. Brooke being away from Peyton made her realize how she wants to be with her. As far as Peyton she did miss Brooke but a relationship was far from her mind._

_**Its not like Brooke to skip than go back to school. Did I something wrong? Does she want a relationship with me? I do love her I do but damn it sawyer why do you always do this to yourself? You love the girl you are doing just as any couple does sooner or later this will all end and you'll lose her forever. I just…oh hell whatever its not like she is stepping me up and telling me what she wants neither. I'm not going to say anything till she does and that could take forever.**_

To be continued…next part a new girl comes to tree hill. Hope this part was okay. Thank you to those who are reading.


	4. The New Girl

A/N: thank you for the update now here is the next part. Sorry is took me so long to update I have been sick.

Part 4

THE NEW GIRL

_Being the new girl is not always easy. Especially if you're the new girl at Tree Hill High. Her name is Alex kelly and the only thing they knew about her is she moved from Newport beach, California. What caught everyone's attention is not only was she hot but had blonde hair and dressed quite similar to how Peyton used too. Nobody seemed to hate her only Peyton. The first person she met is Brooke Davis._

_Brooke walks up to the new girl to introduce herself. Peyton already didn't like her._

"Hi the name is…"

Alex cuts Brooke off. "I know it Brooke Davis." She says than turns to Peyton. "And you must be her girlfriend Peyton Sawyer."

"Just a friend." Brooke corrects the new girl.

Peyton unwillingly shakes Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you but Brooke and I have stuff to do." _**she needs to quit checking out my girl out. Wait sawyer your not with her.**_

_**Its not like Peyton and I are dating. This girl is hot and I think I want to know more.**_ "Actually I think I want to talk to Alex a bit more." She says with a wink at Alex. _**Peyton shouldn't have a problem with it. Its like not we aren't together.**_

"Whatever see you later." Peyton says walking away but looks back as she watches Brooke flirt Alex.

_**Urgh I can't stand this anymore. Okay so new girl is hot big deal. Why should I care anyways? Its not like I care…do I? **_

"So Brooke its great you ditched your 'friend' for me and everything. Maybe you should go after her she looked kind of pissed."

Brooke laughs. "Seriously we aren't a couple so she's pissed must be that time of the month." she jokes.

Alex laughs. "Wow okay so tell me what is the real deal with you two than?"

"Nope you first what is your deal? If you tell me I will tell." Brooke suggested.

"Nah that's too easy how about we talk later after school, you busy?"

Brooke thinks a moment. "Nope just find me." She says walking away but not before looking back at the blonde.

_**Be cool alex you don't even k now her yet. For all you know she could be just a tease like….never mind not going there.**_

_Brooke headed to her next class in which she had Peyton in as well. Neither said a word till Peyton nudges her._

"Brooke why you ditch me like that for?"

"Sorry didn't think you cared."

_The teacher yelled at the girls. When the teacher turned around Brooke said something which made Peyton just roll her eyes. After class was over Peyton attached herself to Brooke._

"We still on to hangout after school?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"Actually Peyton I have other plans."

"With new girl?" Peyton asked noticing the new walking towards them. "speak of the devil."

Brooke rolls her eyes breaking herself from Peyton. "Hey new girl so you found me." She says turning to Peyton. "I'll call you with details friend." She says emphasizing the word 'friend'.

"Looks like it…hey peyton." Alex says with a smile.

_Peyton just walks away. Brooke couldn't help but look over at Peyton realizing maybe this is a bad idea. _

_**I know maybe this isn't such a great idea, but its not like we're together. She made that perfectly clear. For some reason this new girl seems interesting. Or do I just feel that way because she reminds me of Peyton. I don't know why Peyton is so jealous she's the one who doesn't want anything more than whatever we are. But I can't help but wonder if she is actually trying tell me something.**_

To be continued…sorry for the delay of update as for pvt sawyer that story will be updated in a few stories…I have been really sick and its not getting any better.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you to all who have been waiting this story. sorry it took me so long to update. i am at my mom's house right now till May 15 due too i have found out i have a condition and i just needed to be with family at this moment of time. I do plan on to finish this story and my other one that i am working on will soon just please patient with me for the updates and what not. I know its been taking longer for me to update and not just the quick ones i have been doing in the past. I am also working on new stories. thanks again for the reviews and hope you guys have a great week! here is the update I hope its okay.

Part 5

_Brooke showed Alex around Tree Hill. This is different from what Alex was used too especially the time zone. Peyton just went back home after school waiting for Brooke to come back home. Was this new going to come between the two of them than again Peyton clearly stated they weren't a couple. Only time will tell what will happen and whose heart will be hurting if someone doesn't do something to fix whatever this mess is._

"What do you think of Tree HIll so far? Is it better than Newport?" Brooke asked trying to make a conversation. _**its hard to tell what Alex is thinking or what she wants. I know Peyton so its easy for me to tell her with her but with Alex I actually have to work at it.**_

Alex thinks a moment. "I don't know yet so whats your deal Brooke? You honestly going to tell me I'm better company than Peyton?" _**Brooke is something else I can see she's in love with that girl but why bother talking to me? she wants her but why doesn't she just be with her than I noticed peyton doesn't a relationship with her is that why she is talking to me. i know how she feels along those lines about being with someone and them not wanting you the same way but this is different because i know Peyton feels the same way she just too scared. what the hell did i get myself into this is going to be tricky.**_

"Truthfully you and okay I love her I do but she doesn't want a relationship with me even though she feels the same way." Brooke admits embarrassed that she just told the girl she barely knows what she is feeling. "I'm sorry I don't think I should have said that but maybe you knew already everyone seems to know. I just want Peyton to see what I want but she doesn't say anything and I guess I'm stupid for not saying anything neither."

Alex just smiles. "Its chill besides your right I do know something is going on with the way Peyton acted towards me. Brooke have you tried talking to her about this? You barely know me and I don't want to be a part of whatever you two are going through."

"Look Alex I just need a friend right now. And you just moved here so I know you could use one too. I just want Peyton to want a relationship with me. Will you help me?"

"I don't think thats a good idea. I just got out of similar situation I don't want to be back in another one."

_Brooke knew Alex is right she didn't know Alex's whole story but the look in her eyes tells her something. Alex did in fact understand what Brooke is going through so it made them two connect in ways neither will understand. _

"Just hang out with me and just follow my lead. I'm not asking to have sex with you or anything." Brooke says looking over at Alex over with a smile. "Believe me if I wasn't in love with Peyton I would so try with you but I just want your help and I will talk you into it to help because I believe your someone that can really help and I just really need this and if you haven't learned Brooke Davis most of them time gets what she wants when she asks."

_Alex laughs and couldn't help but want to help Brooke. Even though she knew this was going to be a bad idea. They spend the rest of the day talking about what they were going to do. Brooke seemed to find herself unable to help look at the blonde. She just met her and this girl had something over her. They connected in different ways than one Brooke had no idea what she is about to get herself into. Someone was going to get hurt. Peyton looked over at the clock noticing the time than looks out the window to find Brooke pulling in hoping its not too late to talk Brooke since she has been waiting this whole time._

"Wow Brooke you really are showing this new girl a good time." Peyton says sarcastically.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Just showing her around besides you and I aren't dating so she's an option. Really grateful I am here and I thought maybe once I came back despite whatever bitchzilla said you would want to I don't know be more than what we are but its whatever. Peyton always does what she wants. I know you never have hid your feelings and all that but I'm done being whatever we are. I'm serious Peyton I'm not that kind of girl if you want to be more you have to earn it because right now we are just friends and thats all." She says before getting herself dressed for bed.

_Peyton watched Brooke but quickly glances away._

_**She gets in bed with me just like she would do any other time but this time its like a space between us. I don't like when she is not near me or when I can't hold her. I am a fool if she gets any closer to alex I will lose her maybe I already have.**_

_Peyton couldn't sleep that night after what Brooke has just told her. Brooke looks over at Peyton which she knew wasn't actually sleeping. She couldn't help but smile at the girl. She turned over just to watch Peyton sleep. Peyton sensed it opening her eyes turning to face Brooke and the two just looked at one another._

"Brooke do you like her?" Peyton asked curiously.

"You know Peyton that part of my personal life is none of your business. If you get to know her she isn't a bad person. She has been through shit like you and I have just give her chance." Brooke says before rolling back over to go to sleep.

_Brooke Davis had been true to her word and everyday since the first meeting between Alex and Brooke they became close. Peyton noticed this which Brooke could tell her plan was working. Alex on the other hand knew it was going to end badly. It was up to her to try and not get too attached to this girl but it was not working. When your with Brooke Davis things happen and you can't help but feel. Peyton didn't like this new person but seeing as what Brooke had said she did her best and try to get to know this girl._

"Alex can I have a word with you." Peyton says calling out to Alex from across the ways. "I promise I won't hurt you just talk."

Alex looks around. "Sure lets sit down over there." She says pointing to the picnic table. "Okay so what do you know?"

"Don't hurt Brooke she is still an important person to me and she has a big heart. Don't break it or I'll have to hurt you."

Alex laughs. "Oh right kind of the way you did when you said you didn't want a relationship with her when you can clearly see she wants to be with you. Peyton really you don't need to tell me what I already don't know. If you want her than fight for her who cares what anybody says if you really love her you shouldn't care what they say. Believe me I know what Brooke is going through and it hurts so don't tell me not to hurt her because you already. I have to go see you around."

_**I knew alex is right I did hurt her. Everything is so different why should I care what victoria thinks. this is just so hard. I think i made a big mistake.**_

_Alex Kelly and Brooke Davis have been hanging out everyday after school for the past month. Peyton became distant keeping herself from knocking the new girl out. Though Alex wasn't that new anymore since everyone seemed to hang around her wanting to know what is the deal with her and Brooke. That seemed to be the new talk around school. Nathan noticed his friend was in a bad place hoping he can help her in some way._

Nathan walks up to Peyton determined to talk to her. "Peyton I can't keep my mouth shut anymore and you need to listen."

Peyton shrugs her shoulders sitting down next to Nathan. "Fine I'll listen."

"Ever since Brooke came back you changed. That girl is in love with you and wants to be with you but you threw that away. I see the way you look at her when she's with Alex. You want that to be you I know you do even though you won't say it." Nathan points out noticing Peyton getting uncomfortable. "Why is it so hard for you to want to be in a relationship with Brooke before she left you wanted to be with her now she is back its like you just pushed her away. What the hell changed?"

"I don't know Nathan. I'm young I don't want to be tied down but lately I have missed her a lot. She is always with Alex." Peyton admits turns to Nathan finally. "I pushed her away because Victoria will take her away if she knows her and I are together. I do love her I really do but once she came back I couldn't lose her again so I tried all my power to avoid a relationship. I never lied or hid how I felt just didn't want to commit til now as I watch my Brooke get close to Alex...I mean really who the hell is she and why she move her from Newport Beach. I want dirt on this girl I don't trust her."

_Nathan listened to Peyton's sudden confession. He knew all this wondering when Peyton would admit it to herself._

"Well than we will get dirt on her. I got to know her myself and she isn't bad Peyton. I'm sorry to say this but if you don't do something know it might be really over for you and Brooke but if I know you I know you will do something about it. Brooke is a strong person so she will pretend she is fine but she doesn't love Alex I know she is just using her to get to you and its working isn't it?"

_Peyton says nothing, Nathan got his answer. They talked a little more than heads over to the library searching online for some sort of information for Alex. _

to be continued...okay here is the update finally hope it was okay. Peyton and Brooke will get together. Alex and Brooke are friends and she will learn about Alex on why she is there.


	6. finding out who you are

A/N: Here is the next part of this story. I'm going to be ending this one soon.

Part 6

FINDING OUT WHO YOU ARE

_Alex never talked about anything from Newport. Brooke had opened up about everything, but Alex still couldn't talk about Marissa, the girl who broke Alex's heart. Peyton informed Brooke of this so she went to Alex for answers._

"Alex tell me about Marissa Cooper. You know my story so tel me yours." Brooke says sternly wanting answers. "I want no excuses on why you can't."

Alex says nothing for a few minutes. She knows Brooke wants answers. "She's an ex-girlfriend okay we didn't work out end of story."

"Don't you mean she left you for an ex boyfriend than you left town. You loved her didn't you?!" Brooke asked curiously. "Alex I get its hard to talk about it if you just told me I wouldn't make you pretend to be with me."

"Its chill I knew sooner or later you would find out so if I were you I would go to Peyton and say how you feel. You can still have a happy ending just how you feel and want. Its not too late." Alex encourages. _**I wish I did.**_

"I want her to come to me. When I came back I thought we would finally be a couple but she didn't want that. It hurt me alot Alex. The truth is I like being around you." Brooke admits.

Alex blushes moving closer to Brooke. "I like being around you too but your heart is for her. You can't deny that maybe she is just scared. I know she wants to be with you."

"Marissa is a fool to have ever let you go. She missed out on a great person to be with."

_Peyton had been listening the whole time. She didn't know why she felt the need to ease drop but she did feel bad for listening. Maybe Alex wasn't such a bad person after all._

_**Brooke is so beautiful. She is here I won't let Victoria take her away again. I let her be the cause of me not wanting to be with her. I am such an idoit. I do love her and want to be with her but than there is Alex. I really screwed up this time.**_

"Brooke this past month or so you have been really great. Its time to go to the person you love. I will be here for you if you weren't in love with her I would take you out on a real date."

_Sure Brooke and Alex flirted but it never went passed that. Alex did miss Marissa so for the rest of the day she talked about her. Brooke decided something and in that instinct she quickly excused herself._

"Peyton you home?" Brooke calls out as she enters the house full of candles and roses. "Peyton?"

_Peyton walks out of the kitchen. She had a single rose in her hand giving it to Brooke._

"B. Davis for each rose in this room is how much I love you. I have been a fool lately and a real dummy. I wanted you to see that your worth being with and I would like that chance to be with you. I misjudged you and Alex. If she makes you happy than I will be happy for you. Won't lie and say I'm jealous the fact she is with you and not me. I just wanted to show you that I do want you and hope you still want to be with me--"

Brooke cuts Peyton off. "This is really beautiful but Peyton you hurt me when you said we weren't a couple. I actually thought we were. I do love you and what you did for me tonight is wonderful. I'm glad you told me about Alex it got her to open up about alot of stuff. She understands where I am coming from and by the way Alex and I aren't together. All I ever wanted and still do want is you." Brooke says getting closer to Peyton. "You have been a real dummy but I get it your just scared but so am I we can be scared together."

"We really going to do this? Be a couple that is?" Peyton asked taking Brooke's hands in hers. "I just don't want Victoria taking you away that was part of the reason I was scared to be in a relationship with you. Remember what she said but than I realize we are our own people and I will fight her to keep you here with me where you belong."

"Awe P. Sawyer you are the most amazing person ever. I am not going anywhere I promise. What you and your dad did for me I will never forget it. You can be so obilivious about things but your still my P. Sawyer and I love you for well you."

_**I didn't know when or how it happened but I felt her lips on top of mine. This felt good I missed this. I missed being with her. I love Brooke and I am not letting her go again. Victoria can just shove a stick up her ass for all I can. Brooke is home and I would do anything for her. I can just look at her and know everything is going to be okay.**_

"You know P. Sawyer if my mother ever finds out about us we can always run away together." Brooke jokes.

Peyton laughs. "Babe we got school and my dad would be furious though anywhere with you would be nice."

"Of course I am after all Brooke Davis."

"Conceited much?"

_Brooke and Peyton started dating making it clear to everyone they were now a couple. Alex and Peyton became friends realizing they did have a lot in common. They both loved music and they soon found themselves forming up a band. Brooke couldn't be any happier to see the new girl and her girlfriend actually talking without Peyton getting all jealous on her ass._

_"_You know Alex there is someone that is looking for you in the front." Nathan says as he walks up to his friends with Haley on his arms. "She looks like a hottie."

Haley smacks his head. "Baby I'm right here thanks."

_Alex walks up to the front to see who would be looking for her. As the brunette turned around the smile on Alex's face disappeared._

"Marissa what the hell are you doing here?" _**Surprised she didn't bring Ryan along. She looks really good though.**_

"Came to see you I heard you moved here. I just came to say I'm sorry about everything. I know how we ended things I never stopped thinking about you."

to be continued...okay I suck for ending it that way originally this was going to be the last chapter but the next part will be the last one for this story. I will be adding some new stories within the next few weeks.


	7. love can work out

A/N: Thanks to all who have read this story but now its coming to an end. Here is the final chapter. I am coming up with new stories everyday so look out for them. Hope you like it I did my best with this final chapter but yeah not sure if I like it or not hope its okay.

Part 7

_Alex's face went from happy to pure anger wanting to know why Marissa was doing there. A part of her is happy to see her but the other part reminds her she broke her heart. Luckily Brooke and Peyton were near by. She finally fit in somewhere with her own group of friends now Marissa is here. Brooke and Peyton watched from a distance hoping their friend was okay. Nathan and Haley offered to stay too but Nathan just wanted to stay to see a catfight so Haley made them leave._

Brooke became worried. "Baby I believe thats her ex thats not cool. Should we go over there?"

Peyton thinks about it. "Lets just stay here they need to talk. If Alex looks like she needs help we'll go over there, deal?"

"Deal." Brooke agrees wrapping her arms around Peyton smiling. "I love you."

Peyton turns her head kissing her girl. "Love you too hun."

_Meanwhile Alex and Marissa sat on the bench near the office to talk. It seemed to be going well._

"I get your sorry but if you had any consideration you could have called me first." Alex says turning to Marissa.

"Like you would actually answer it. I just wanted to see you face to face. I really missed you."

_**After months of no talking suddenly she missed me. What the hell do I say to that. Sure I've missed her but like I really want to tell her though seeing her here is nice especially when she didn't come with HIM!**_

"Marissa you can't say things like that. Aren't you living a fairy tale with Ryan Asswood wait sorry Atwood?" She says with a little laugh.

"Actually we're just friends we decided it wouldn't work out. Long story short I actually go here. I just registered today when I got into town. I want a second chance with you if thats even possible."

"You came here to be with me?" Alex asked surprised, Marissa nods her head. "If your serious than we'll try but this time we'll take things a little slower. I really want this to work, but I don't want to get hurt again. How do I know your not going back to Ryan if you get bored of me or something?"

Marissa grabs Alex's hands in hers leaning in for a kiss. "Because I'm in love with you Alex Kelly. I realized that when you left I was going to come and tell you but it was too late."

_Brooke and Peyton decided to head over there. Brooke stops Peyton wanting to let them have their moment. _

"Let her come to us. It seems Alex got her heart back. I guess when your in love you'll do anything."

Peyton smiles. "Yeah I know what thats like." She says noticing Alex walking towards them.

Alex begins to introduce everyone. "Hey guys I would like you to meet Marissa Cooper, My girlfriend, she'll be going here." She says smiling. "Marissa the blonde is Peyton Sawyer and that lovely woman next to her is Brooke Davis that would be her girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." They both say at the same time.

_Peyton didn't trust this girl. She got to know Alex to finally know the whole story about Marissa. She didn't want Alex's heart broken all over again. When she spoke up to Marissa Alex and Brooke were a bit surprised._

"Marissa we heard a lot about you. If you dare break our friend's heart you'll have to deal with me. Your in our school now we all got her back. Since your with her we will give you a chance and in time we will have your back too but its not going to be easy. You better treat her right she is a great girl and honestly you don't deserve her but she loves you and you love her so make it work because I can see that it can." Peyton warned her.

_**I couldn't be any prouder of Peyton right now. She stuck up for Alex given everything that happen within the couple months she first came here. They will both fit in Tree Hill just fine. Sure nothing can be perfect especially when love is involved. We make mistakes than we learn from them. There is no telling what is going to happen but it should be interesting.**_

_Victoria wasn't pleased that Peyton and Brooke were together. Marissa after time learned all about Brooke's mother. She definately could relate to that so with her money she paid a good lawyer to fight her off. Larry after time got used to his daughter and Brooke being together. People will accept you or they won't. Nathan and Haley got married having a little boy. Marissa and Alex went traveling all over Europe. Brooke and Peyton changed their whole game plan of what they wanted to do and went to college eventually opening a restaruant. People can change but does Love ever change? With Brooke and Peyton it seemed to have gotten stronger despite the drama. Sometimes you just have to take the bad with the good. They all put up with a lot some may call them crazy or maybe they just did it in the name of love knowing if you don't give up everything will work out in the end._

_~the end~_

**Hope it was okay. Like I said before thank you to all who have read this story and my other stories. I love writing these stories and getting reviews its what keeps me going so I appreciate. I know my spelling and all that isn't perfect so I apologize.**


End file.
